


До будущего

by WTFStarbucks2018, Zamykaet



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 10:23:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13715682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2018/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zamykaet/pseuds/Zamykaet
Summary: — Закрой глаза, — посоветовал Стив, — закрой, я никуда не денусь.—  Нет? —  глупо переспросил Баки.—  Нет. Я же всегда с тобой.





	До будущего

**Author's Note:**

> **Предупреждения:** бруклинка-военка, упоминается мимогет, римминг

Заняться было категорически нечем.

Баки в сотый раз вывернул карманы, тщетно пытаясь найти в них что-то, что могло бы отвлечь или, по крайней мере, занять руки. Мячик для софтбола, резинку от рогатки, нетронутую конфету — в правом кармане была такая гора фантиков, что едва помещалась в горсти. Отец перед входом в больницу сунул ему столько карамелек разом, сколько он получал лишь на Рождество и День Благодарения, и Баки, замерев от неожиданности, засовывал в рот сразу по несколько штук, боясь, что отец передумает или заставит делиться с сестрой. В ворохе фантиков вполне могла заваляться конфетка, точно могла, Баки ведь их не считал, да и не обращал внимания, по сколько запихивает в рот. И, если совсем повезет, то найдется не противная мятная, а сладкая, из патоки или лакрицы.

Конечно, ему не везло.

Он раздраженно пнул ножку стула, но встать не решился. Отец строго-настрого не велел ему вставать и двигаться с места, а Баки привык слушаться отца. Отец всегда знал лучше. И потом, когда кто-то появится, чтоб рассказать ему о маме, он должен быть здесь, на виду, получить информацию из первых рук. Взрослые ведь могут решить, что он ничего не понимает, но ему уже почти шесть, он уже все знает. Маме нехорошо, поэтому она здесь, поэтому у папы красные глаза, поэтому за сестрой следит соседка, а он помогал нести мамины вещи. С ней, конечно же, все в порядке, но из коридора он не уйдет. Полупустой коридор был, в общем-то, неплох — красивые лакированные скамейки вдоль стен, длинные, будто в церкви, приятная прохлада — апрель выдался слишком уж жаркий, даже с утра солнце пекло невыносимо. Вот только руки занять было совсем нечем, а мама все не приходила и не приходила, и это было странно, неприятно так странно — она обещала, что в больнице они пробудут совсем недолго, а уже к обеду вернутся домой...

Мимо прошла медсестричка, совсем молоденькая и улыбчивая, разве что строгий передник делал ее старше и важнее.

— Привет, — сказала она, опустившись на корточки. — Быть может, ты хочешь чаю? Пойдем, я покажу, где тут можно перекусить.

Баки хотел. От конфет во рту было сладко и липко. Но уходить ведь нельзя, мама его не найдет, когда выйдет, а папа не сможет рассказать ему первому все новости. Папа запретил уходить.

— Благодарю, мэм, но нет, — заученно выдавил он, нахмурившись. Папа говорил, что взрослые часто должны отказываться от того, чего им хочется, Баки это помнил, но приятнее от этого не становилось.

И мамы все еще не было.

— Давно тут сидишь? — продолжала настаивать медсестричка.  
Баки пожал плечами.

— Хороший мальчик, — продолжила она, ничуть не задетая тем, как грубо он проигнорировал ее вопрос. — Я прохожу тут уже третий раз, а ты сидишь спокойно и не балуешься. Ты чудесно воспитан.

— Я жду маму, — пробормотал Баки. — Мама с папой у врача. Если я буду шуметь, меня отсюда выгонят и я ничего не узнаю. Взрослые никогда не рассказывают правду.

Девушка рассмеялась.

— Взрослые всегда говорят правду. А если нет — то это для того, чтобы такие чудесные мальчики, как ты, не грустили.

— Я не грущу, — возразил Баки и машинально пнул скамейку. — Ой. Я просто... Тут просто заняться нечем! — нашелся он.

А еще мамы и папы до сих пор нет. 

— Знаешь что... — Медсестра встала, одернув передник и снова улыбнулась. — Я сейчас приведу к тебе Стиви, это сын нашей главной медсестры. Он тоже очень хороший мальчик и ему, думаю, тоже частенько бывает тут скучно. Поиграете вместе. Только тихонько, договорились? 

Играть ему, если уж честно, совсем не хотелось. Хотелось домой, хотелось увидеть маму и хотелось пить. Но девушка, не дождавшись ответа, упорхнула по коридору, юркнув в какую-то из бесчисленных дверей. 

А еще через секунду из нее же вышел мальчик. Мелкий и тощий, огромные глаза, огромная рубашка, огромные руки, которые он, казалось, не знал куда деть. Баки подумал, что где-то его уже видел, но никак не мог вспомнить, где и как. В голове вертелось лишь «Я его знаю».

— Привет, — позвал он, повысив голос, и закашлялся. В горле стало еще суше, и пить хотелось совсем невыносимо. 

— Привет, — отозвался мелкий. — Болеешь?

— Нет, — помотал головой Баки. — Маму жду.

— Ясно, — мелкий замялся и выпалил: — Принести тебе воды? Моя мама медсестра, она говорит, людям надо предлагать воду, когда им плохо. 

— Мне не плохо!

— Но ты кашлял. Никто не кашляет, когда ему хорошо.

Баки сдался и наконец кивнул. 

— Сейчас принесу. И я Стив. 

— Я Баки, — выкрикнул он Стиву в спину. — Меня зовут Баки!

Стив притащил доверху налитый стакан, краснея от важности и чудом не расплескав, и уселся рядом, одергивая короткие шорты ниже, чтобы прикрыть забинтованные коленки. Баки, залпом выпив половину воды, уставился на них.

— Ты болеешь?

— Нет, — отзеркалил Стив, — я маму жду.

— А она... — Спросить было почему-то сложно, слова никак не ложились на язык. — Ей стало плохо? — выдавил он, и перед глазами замаячило бледное лицо матери, ее дрожащие губы и злой, нервный отец, отмахивающийся от ее лепета о том, что все в порядке.

— Нет. Она работает тут. Я бываю с ней, когда соседи не могут меня взять. Я помогаю! Знаешь, мама разрешает мне приносить воду, и бинты, и полотенца, и я читаю старикам книжки о войне, потому что сами они читать не могут, а о войне всем нужно знать. Мой папа воевал. И я когда-нибудь буду.

— Нет, ты... — Баки не успел даже возразить, как в конце коридора грохнула дверь, и он вскочил, забыв про стакан, заливая коленки и пол водой и даже не замечая этого. Нет. Не мама. Сердце екнуло и заныло.

Он рухнул обратно на скамейку, поджимая ноги. Хотелось плакать, сильно хотелось, давило на виски от нервозности, усталости и страшно надоевшей неизвестности.

— Твоя мама скоро придет, — уверенно заявил Стив. — Я знаю эту часть больницы. Здесь никогда не бывают те, кто долго болеет. Я точно знаю, я тут часто бываю. Это просто доктор Миллер всегда работает очень медленно. Мама говорит, что он уже слишком стар, но ты никому не рассказывай, что я это тебе сказал.

Баки, часто моргая, уставился на него. Комок в груди ослаб, спина выпрямилась сама собой.

— Правда? — тихо спросил он. 

Стив кивнул так серьезно, что Баки сразу ему поверил.

— Правда. Я никогда не вру. Хорошие люди не врут, а я хочу быть хорошим и честным человеком.

— Я тоже не вру, — помотал головой Баки. Сейчас ему действительно не хотелось врать. — Мне просто страшно. Совсем немножко! Мама была очень бледная, а папа кричал, и мы собирались очень быстро, никто ничего не объяснял, а теперь их очень долго нет.

Стив вздохнул, опуская глаза.

— А у тебя коленки мокрые! — внезапно заметил он. — Не будут ругать?

— Не будут. Меня никогда не ругают. Только однажды было...

Через час Баки знал о Стиве все. Они действительно были знакомы — Стив жил в трех домах от него, они действительно могли подружиться — Стив знал кучу потрясающих историй, не смеялся над тем, как Баки вздрагивает от каждого шума, высматривая родителей, не подначивал и не брал на слабо, замирал весь, слушая рассказы Баки, и действительно не соврал — родители Баки появились в дверях, когда солнце стало клониться к закату, уставшие от долгого приема, но живые и здоровые. Мама обняла его, обняла Стива, похвалила их обоих, и Баки хотел рассказать ей, что отлично себя вел, что Стив ему все объяснил и поэтому он не боялся. Но не смог, лишь вцепился в темно-серую юбку и застыл. Проскользнуло смущение и тут же пропало. Да, взрослые мальчики не бегут к мамам обниматься, но Стив не засмеется и не обзовет, а папа и сам обнимает маму, а значит, все правильно.

Впрочем, до конца с больницей они не попрощались. Маме велели приходить на прием каждое утро, а Баки под любым предлогом увязывался за ней. Ему нравилось видеть, что мама в порядке — это намного, намного легче и интереснее, чем бесконечная скучная болтовня соседки и неизвестность! — а еще нравилось сидеть со Стивом в узком коридоре, жевать печенья и яблоки, которыми Стива подкармливали сердобольные больные, слушать рассказы о войне и... И каждый раз Стив, следя глазами за тем, в какой кабинет увели маму, объяснял Баки, что бояться нечего. Баки не отмахивался. Мальчики не должны ничего бояться, говорил отец, и Баки ни за что бы не признался, что ему страшно, но вот Стиву — Стиву можно было сказать. Тот не стесняясь рассказывал, как пугался, когда кричали больные, как увидел маму в окровавленном переднике и не сразу понял, что кровь чужая, и плакал, как болел сам и видел какие-то тени и лица, черные и страшные, и звал на помощь, а никто не приходил, и думал, что умирает, пока утром ему не сказали, что это бывает от высокой температуры, что он не умер и не сошел с ума...

Стив был такой прямой, такой честный и такой открытый, что Баки невольно захотелось стать таким же. Стив был совсем мелкий, тощий, бледный до синевы, и задыхался, и кашлял, и пил разноцветные таблетки, но он был очень, очень сильный и как будто по-настоящему взрослый.

Спустя месяц мама Баки выздоровела окончательно, а Баки уже не мог представить свою жизнь без Стива. Тот будто был всегда и казалось, что всегда будет. Он влился в жизнь Баки, занял в ней свое место, врос накрепко, и без Стива все становилось не таким интересным — ни игры, ни книжки — куда интереснее ведь, когда есть кому рассказать, — ни наступающее лето, ни неотвратимо наступающее будущее, в которое Стив теперь шел рядом с ним.

***

Драться Баки научил отец. Вначале объяснил, что каждый мужчина должен уметь защищать свое и своих, а защита частенько требует хорошего удара правой. Словами, конечно, можно и нужно решать многие вопросы, но не все, к сожалению, умеют слушать, а многие не станут и спрашивать. Их район не самый благополучный и спокойный, да и видит Бог, ни один парень еще не прожил жизнь без хорошей драки. 

Освоив десяток приемов, Баки принялся учить им Стива. Ему хватило такта понять, что Стив, росший без отца, не получал таких уроков, а потому будет щеголять по школе с разбитым носом до самого выпускного. Молчать Стив не умел, мимо проходить — тоже, защищался, видимо, интуитивно, а оттого не всегда удачно, да и грубой силой брать не мог. Сам же Баки дальше шуточных спаррингов с отцом и тренировок со Стивом не продвигался, да и честно сказать, не хотел, поводы бывали редко. В третьем классе мальчик на год старше толкнул его так, что ремень сумки порвался, а все ее содержимое оказалось на полу. Извиняться тот мальчик, разумеется, не стал, и Баки рявкнул, что сейчас самолично поучит его вежливости. Учить не пришлось — мальчик, даром что старше, был хилее и меньше Баки, а потому благоразумно предпочел не нарываться. Стив при Баки тоже не нарывался, и Баки, несмотря на то, что узнавал от Стива все о его бесконечных стычках, никогда не мог понять, как тому так везет на синяки и ссадины. Помощи Стив никогда не просил, и Баки морщился, когда видел в очередной раз перекошенное от отека худое лицо, но при нем Стив ни с кем не дрался, да и драки свои, чтоб позвать Баки заранее, не планировал.

Но однажды, в самом начале ноября, когда им было по двенадцать, все изменилось.

Они шли вдоль набережной. Стив пинал мелкие камушки, засунув руки глубоко в карманы, пока Баки, широко жестикулируя, что-то ему рассказывал. Он даже не вспомнил потом, что именно, и не вспомнил, почему это было важно. Ему было просто хорошо — день выдался солнечный, что в последние недели стало редкостью, ветер почти стих, по итогам полугодия Баки выходил отличником, а Стив смеялся над его словами, подначивая на слабо спустить их общую копилку на билеты в кино. День был действительно прекрасный.

А потом они увидели Бетти Кроуфорд. И она кричала, беспомощно цепляясь руками за шапку, которую какой-то придурок пытался с нее стащить. Баки нахмурился, сначала решив, что это шутка — девчонки ведь всегда кричат — но второй парень, подойдя к Бетти со спины, вырвал у нее шапку и кинул в воду. Волны слизали измятый комок шерсти, а Бетти вскрикнула, поняв, что ее уже не достать, и вцепилась в шарф, за край которого ее тянули. 

И шуткой это уже не казалось.

— Я говорил тебе, что ты должна пойти со мной на танцы? — спросил один из мальчишек. Баки не знал его, но на вид ему, наверное, было лет четырнадцать — он казался взрослым, а в двенадцать даже пара лет кажется пропастью. Наверное, он учился с Бетти в одном классе, позвал ее, а она...

А она действительно могла отказать. Бетти была самой красивой девчонкой на их улице, мать Баки всегда говорила, что из Бетти вырастет настоящая красотка. Она и сейчас, в неполные четырнадцать, имела толпы поклонников, да и их со Стивом одноклассники часто свистели ей вслед. Она могла выбирать и могла отказывать. Единственное, чего она не могла — вырвать из чужих рук свои вещи.

Она заплакала, громко и звонко, вскрикнув очередное «не надо», и тут Стив, грохнув свою сумку на землю, рванулся вперед. Баки не успел ничего ни сказать, ни сделать, лишь заметил движение и помчался следом, давя страх волной адреналина.

— А повежливее можно? — крикнул Стив, заметно запыхавшись. Ветер сдул его челку, взъерошив волосы, но он крепко стоял на ногах — тонкий, сильный и злой.

— Малявка, своей дорогой иди.

— Уйду, когда ты уберешь руки от девушки.

Баки сделал глубокий вдох. Он чувствовал, как в воздухе сгущается напряжение, словно туман начал клубиться под ногами. Бетти, часто всхлипывая, уставилась на них, заметно дрожа.

Парни стали заводиться, Стив крепче сжал кулаки. Баки знал, знал, что Стив не уйдет, а еще он знал, что эти парни отделают его так, что ему, Баки, придется тащить Стива домой на себе. Он судорожно принялся вспоминать все, что говорил ему отец. Бить острым краем ладони, упор сделать на правую ногу, ни в коем случае не терять равновесие, беречь солнечное сплетение... 

Стив, казалось, ничего не вспоминал. И ударил абсолютно не по правилам, абсолютно не так, как учил его Баки, и не так, как шутливо дрался с ним на заднем дворе. Он бил, не думая, и, конечно, не удержался, получив удар в ответ. Баки, увидев, как Стив падает, вдруг понял, что не помнит ни одного урока. И что в голове осталось только желание ударить мерзавца, разбившего Стиву губу, как можно сильнее.

Но пока он думал, чужой кулак прилетел в челюсть, заставив резко отшатнуться назад. И мир слился в цветное пятно, когда он, поймав равновесие, рванулся вперед.

Оказалось, что по-настоящему бить человека очень странно. Он не знал, насколько сильным может быть его удар — способен ли он покалечить? — и не знал, покалечат ли его. Пытался не оглядываться на Стива изо всех сил, понимая, что тогда его собьют с ног и он, наверное, не встанет. Краем глаза он заметил, что Бетти сбежала, и тут же отбросил эту мысль — девчонка была уже не важна. Ее они защитили, а вот Стив, сплевывающий кровь на песок, был рядом и был в опасности.

Баки не любил боль — ни свою, ни чужую; ни терпеть, ни причинять. Но боль Стива вызвала у него внутри что-то тяжелое, черное и страшное, волну, которая заглушила страх — он не заметил, что ему разбили бровь, только отстраненно выругался, когда кровь залила глаза. Кажется, выбил кому-то зуб и рассек скулу. Было странно видеть, как от его рук появляется чужая кровь, странно, что драка не кончилась сама собой после первых же ударов, как все потасовки на школьном дворе, странно, что Стив продолжал и продолжал вставать, когда сам Баки едва держался на ногах.

Они, конечно же, не победили. Баки не хватало опыта, Стиву — сил. Когда парни ушли, Баки заставил себя доползти до ближайшего камня. Стер с лица кровь, позвал Стива — тот зло кашлял сбоку и кажется, почти смеялся.

— Здорово ты на него налетел.

— Роджерс, брось. Меня как щенка отлупили.

— Как злого щенка. Ты тому долговязому зуб выбил. 

Стив сел рядом, грустно взглянул на порванные брюки.

— Нормально? — почему-то спросил он.

Баки кивнул, морщась от боли. Адреналин исчезал, оставляя лишь ноющие мышцы и боль во всем теле. Зубы были целы, бровь потихоньку переставала кровить, но костяшки он умудрился содрать до мяса, от налипшего песка ссадины жгло еще сильнее. На Стива смотреть было тяжело. Внутри поселилось глухое разочарование. Отец говорил, что своих нужно защищать. Стив — свой. И сидит теперь рядом, отплевываясь от крови, и у него лицо разбито так, что Саре Роджерс, уже привыкшей ко всему, станет плохо.

— Они придурки, Бак, — пробормотал Стив, — мы все правильно сделали. Они обижали ту девочку.

— Да, Бетти просто не повезло родиться такой хорошенькой, — фыркнул Баки, осторожно вытягивая ноги.

— Ты ее знаешь?

— А тебя сильнее приложили, чем я думал. Бетти Кроуфорд. Живет в тридцатом доме, ее отец держит мясную лавку. Мы с тобой ее знаем лет с десяти.

Стив нахмурился.

— Я даже внимания не обратил...

Баки заржал в голос, согнувшись пополам от боли в ребрах.

— Идиот. Ты спас самую красивую принцессу нашей улицы и сам этого не понял?

Стив покачал головой.

— Да неважно, красивая она или нет. Она слабее, их было двое, они довели ее до слез. Этого было достаточно.

Баки промолчал, разглядывая разбитые руки.

— Завтра все болеть будет, — вздохнул Стив. — Оно на второй день всегда хуже, скажи ведь?

— Не знаю. Никогда по-настоящему не дрался.

— Ты серьезно?

— Ты думаешь, что я тайно каждый вечер спарринги устраиваю? Брось, если бы меня так отлупили раньше, ты бы это знал. 

Стив покачал головой, словно не веря своим ушам.

— И как впечатления?

Баки хотелось демонстративно сплюнуть, засмеяться и хлопнуть Стива по плечу, заявив, что драка была отличной. Вот только Стиву он никогда не врал.

— Не очень. Черт, это больно. И бить других людей...

— Не все понимают слова, — снова вздохнул Стив.

— Мне отец так и говорил.

— Я бы хотел обойтись без крови. Но у меня не всегда выходит. 

Баки взглянул на его разбитое лицо. Да. Да, он тоже хотел бы, хотел бы больше никогда не видеть кровь Стива, заляпавшую белую челку, разрисовавшую бледные скулы аляповатым румянцем. 

— Я виноват, — признался он. — Стоял и слушал. А отец говорил, что победит тот, кто ударит первым.

— Мы все равно победили, — засмеялся Стив так искренне, что у Баки потеплело внутри. — Бетти в порядке, мы в порядке. Победит тот, кто устоит до последнего. Вставай. Следующая драка будет проще.

И Баки, как и всегда, ему поверил. Потому что следующую драку он не собирался проигрывать. 

Спустя несколько дней, когда синяки начали заживать, он пошел к отцу. Еще до Рождества тот научил его всему, что знал, но Баки, начиная набирать форму, вошел во вкус. Больше никогда при нем не будут мучить девчонок, больше никогда он не станет просто смотреть и ждать, пока его ударят, больше никогда он не увидит, как слипаются от крови ресницы Стива.

В конце Фултон-стрит, там, где она примыкала к докам, была самая большая в Бруклине секция бокса. Баки слышал про нее и раньше, но никогда не пытался найти. А оказалось, что от дома до нее всего-то полчаса быстрым шагом, от школы — и того меньше.

Свою вторую драку он выиграл. И третью тоже.

И все драки, которые начинал Стив.

***

Стив рисовал уже целую вечность. Баки маялся от безделья, мешая и подначивая Стива бросить альбом, но тот только строго смотрел на него, молча заставляя отстать. Баки отставал ненадолго, лениво вытягиваясь на траве и гипнотизируя голубое небо, такое огромное и яркое, что глаза болели, но надолго его не хватало.

— Пошли мороженое возьмем?

— Погоди немного. Или сам сходи.

— Твое «немного» было час назад.

— Мое «немного» — все, что в пределах суток, ты не знал?

— Роджерс.

— Теперь правда немного.

Баки, отлежав уже все тело, присел, озираясь. Вокруг был старый полузаброшенный сад, такой дикий, что не верилось, будто вокруг шумел город. Узловатые, заросшие травой яблони закрывали собой дома и улицы, глушили шум, отрезая их от всего мира. Здесь, конечно, то и дело бывали люди, протоптав тропинки и сорвав все яблоки с нижних веток, но нигде в Бруклине субботним утром не было такой тишины. Стив это место просто обожал.

А Баки обожал яблоки.

— Пойду достану парочку, — кивнул он в сторону ближайшего дерева.

— Думаешь, что-то осталось? — фыркнул Стив. 

— Спорим, что найду?

Стив замялся, с неохотой смотря на неоконченный рисунок. Он явно устал и явно не хотел реагировать на подначки Баки просто потому, что терпеть не мог сдаваться. Упрямый придурок. Был упрямым в пять, остался таким и в четырнадцать.

— Ну пошли, — согласился он наконец, вставая и разминая затекшие ноги. — Если не найдешь ты, то всегда можно надеяться на меня.

Уж чего-чего, но уверенности в себе — зачастую наигранной — Стиву было не занимать. Баки заржал, выбрав наименее потрепанное дерево, подпрыгнул и уцепился за нижнюю ветку.

— Эй, тебя подсадить?

— Ага. Обязательно.

Стив, даром что остался тощим доходягой, был сильнее, чем казалось многим. В любом деле он выкладывался на полную, а сдаваться ненавидел больше всего на свете. Баки это знал, а еще знал, что Стив попросил бы протянуть руку, если бы не смог сам. При всей своей браваде он был с Баки кристально честен даже в моментах, которые многие сочли бы постыдными. За годы их дружбы он стер все грани стеснения, которые могли появиться своей обезоруживающей прямотой. Баки всегда знал, что Стив справится сам, если говорит так, и попросит помощи, если ему будет нужно, поэтому полез наверх, не оглядываясь. Стив, конечно же, полз за ним, уклоняясь от раскачивающихся веток.

Одним из лучших, по мнению Баки, качеств Стива была его легкость на подъем. Мало кто из их друзей с такой радостью ввязывался в авантюры, даже такие невинные, как попытки достать кислое недозрелое яблоко, порвав по пути школьную форму, словно им все еще было по десять лет.

Впрочем, мама Баки именно так и считала. И мама Стива. И все, кто их знал.

Улыбаясь, Баки запрыгнул еще выше, обернулся, чтобы крикнуть Стиву и... И ничего не успел понять. Что-то треснуло, зашуршало, страх ударил в голову, он, кажется, что-то вскрикнул, все стремительно закружилось, а потом земля ударила в бок. Он хотел было заорать, но воздуха в груди не хватило, вдох сделать не получалось. Где-то, словно в другом мире, звучал голос Стива, повторяющий его имя, слабый и рваный, прерывистый, как азбука Морзе.

Баки заставил себя открыть глаза. Его трясло, руки дрожали, сжатые зубы клацали друг о друга. Правая нога, яростно пульсирующая болью, была согнута так неестественно криво, что его затошнило, а боль, казалось, стала еще сильнее. Он едва слышно заскулил, пытаясь сделать вдох. Легкие отказывались работать. Трясло все сильнее.

И тут Стив, тяжело дышащий и испуганный, схватил его за плечо.

— Ты слышишь меня? — рявкнул он, кончиками пальцев приподнимая подбородок и заставляя посмотреть в глаза. — Давай, скажи что-нибудь!

Баки замычал, мотая головой. Ему казалось, что если он разожмет зубы, то заорет в голос, срывая связки, и не сможет остановиться.

Сквозь жаркий туман в голове он едва слышал голос Стива.

— Сейчас сбегаю, позову на помощь. Не шевелись, это точно перелом, только хуже сделаешь. Понял меня? Не двигайся. Сейчас вернусь.

Баки уставился в синее-синее, чистое-чистое небо. Пьяный от боли, дезориентированный и дрожащий, он пытался считать вдохи, глуша внутри истерику. Стив вернется за ним. Это же Стив, он всегда откуда-то знал, что нужно делать, сейчас он вернется и станет легче.

Небо было огромное и какое-то совсем низкое, словно потолок, кажется, потянешься — и схватишь рукой. Баки задохнулся и зажмурился изо всех сил, борясь с тошнотой.

Ладонь обхватили узкие теплые пальцы. Баки, не открывая глаз, потянулся к руке и заскулил. Стив. Уже вернулся.

И вот теперь захотелось плакать.

Он никогда бы не позволил себе рыдать на людях, даже мальчики не плачут, а он уже парень, ему тем более не пристало распускать сопли. Боль душила огненной веревкой, слезы подступали, царапая горло.

Он бы не стал, вот только рядом не чужие, рядом Стив, а со Стивом — это как наедине с собой, со Стивом можно. Баки всхлипнул едва слышно, почувствовал, как пальцы сжались, переплетаясь с его пальцами, и задрожал, чувствуя, как горячие слезы текут по вискам, заливаясь в уши. Стив провел жестким манжетом рубашки по его лицу, стирая их.

— Я попросил позвать твою маму, — тихо сказал он. — Потерпи, Бак. 

И голос у него тоже срывался. Баки с трудом открыл глаза, сморгнул слезы и уставился на него. Стив в ответ взглянул на него такими же мокрыми глазами.

— Я рядом был, когда ветка сломалась. Я... Я тебя мог бы поймать, я совсем немного не дотянулся...

— Со мной бы ты грохнулся, если бы дотянулся, — прохрипел Баки. Дернулся неосознанно, чтобы вытереть влагу с длинных черных ресниц и затрясся от новой вспышки боли. — Все в порядке. 

— Ага. Вижу.

— Ладно. Будет в порядке. Ты же вернулся, ты позвал на помощь. 

— Сильно болит?

Баки только кивнул.

— Закрой глаза, — посоветовал Стив, — у тебя же шок, тошнить может. Закрой, я никуда не денусь.

— Нет? — глупо переспросил Баки.

— Нет. Я же всегда с тобой.

Возразить было нечего. Баки откинулся на траву, сжимая чужие пальцы, согревшиеся в его ладони. Не было ни стыда, ни слез, только пульсирующая в такт биения сердца боль и дорожка из бликов, напоминающих волны, под веками.

Стив действительно был рядом до конца — и по пути в больницу, и в больнице, и когда отец на руках занес его, дрожащего от слабости, домой. Притащил ему чай, попутно успокаивая причитающую маму, задернул занавески, спася Баки от режущего глаза яркого света, помог устроить неудобный тяжелый гипс на кровати. 

Прибежала Бекки, торопливо оглядываясь по сторонам.

— Мама говорит, тебя нельзя трогать, тебе нужно спать, — доложила она. — Но я хотела посмотреть.

— На что, мелкая?

— На тебя. Они сказали, ты очень сильно упал. 

Баки дотянулся до нее и взъерошил ей волосы.

— Я поправлюсь. Будешь помогать маме, пока я не смогу?

Бекки закивала так, что косички разлетелись в разные стороны.

— Ну конечно! Я помогу и кормить малышку, и мыть посуду, и молоко принесу...

— Молоко ты не дотащишь, — усмехнулся Баки, смотря на ее тоненькие ручки.

Бекки, оборванная на полуслове, за секунду надула губы, едва не плача. Она и без того была зареванная, явно испугавшись за брата и прекрасно почуяв, что взрослые тоже волнуются, а внезапный крах планов расстроил ее еще сильнее.

Стив, конечно, спас ситуацию.

— Завтра по дороге из школы вместе зайдем, хорошо?

Бекки просияла.

Баки замер.

Он всегда встречал сестру из школы, и ему было плевать, как над этим подшучивали одноклассники. У мамы на руках была их младшенькая, нескольких месяцев от роду, а сама Бекки, пусть и умная девочка, еще была мала, чтобы самой проходить три квартала, две широкие дороги и закоулки, в которых вечно собирались местные придурки, в коих никогда не было недостатка. Баки и сам частенько ржал, что подрабатывает нянькой, но это была его семья и он обязан был о ней заботиться.

И ему в голову не пришло, что это придется переложить на Стива, пока он сам будет валяться в кровати. А Стив, судя по всему, посчитал это само собой разумеющимся.

Как будто они с Бек и его семья.

Малышка, довольная идеей Стива, уже радостно рассказывала ему, что еще планирует сделать — ее вечное тарахтение со скоростью тысяча слов в минуту — Стив кивал и слушал, улыбаясь ей. Размешал в чае сахар, не глядя, протянул Баки, поправил ему сползшее на пол одеяло.

И Баки чувствовал его своей семьей. Безраздельно своим, частью себя, самой прочной и незыблемой частью своего мира. За неполные десять лет их дружбы они сроднились настолько, что Стиву не надо было ничего объяснять, не надо было ни о чем просить. Он чувствовал все слету.

И плакал на залитой солнцем траве вместе с Баки, словно чувствуя и его боль, словно и боль у них была одна на двоих. 

***

И только когда они начали жить вместе, Баки понял, что Стив красивый. Даже не так — Стив удивительный, Стив прямо-таки завораживал. 

Знакомы, казалось бы, целую вечность, но вот не знал, не замечал, ну был Стив рядом и был, врос в Баки, занял собой половину его жизни. Обычный, привычный сопляк Стиви, самый неугомонный парень из всех, кого Баки знал. Упрямый, смелый — порой до идиотизма, отпускающий самые уместные шуточки на свете, гиперответственный и талантливый. Баки думал, что знал о нем все.

А потом он переехал к Стиву, они поставили в единственной комнате вторую кровать, а на полочку в ванной вторую бритву и вторую зубную щетку, поспорили из-за ящиков в шкафу — Баки отвоевал себе самый удобный, ушел на работу, а когда вернулся, то увидел, что мелкий засранец выкинул все его вещи и сложил на их место свои, — набросали на скорую руку график дежурств по уборке, готовке и походам в прачечную, умудрились сжечь первый приготовленный на двоих ужин и перебились молоком и хотдогами на лестнице черного хода. И начали учиться делить и без того крошечное пространство на двоих.

Проблем как таковых вроде бы и не нашлось, оба были не особенно прихотливы в быту. Вот только никому из них не пришло в голову переодеваться на кухне или за шторкой, стеснение казалось слишком глупым и детским, чтобы вообще его обсуждать, и Стив, не стесняясь Баки, разгуливал в одном полотенце, разыскивая непонятно куда заброшенный галстук, и это было нормально — все детство они бегали на пляж в одних шортах, вместе купались и загорали, это было привычно и правильно, какие уж теперь могут быть границы.

Но что-то словно изменилось, и Баки не мог не смотреть. Стив оставался тощим и бледным, но все же вытянулся, кости остались узкими и хрупкими, но тело перестало быть детским, он вырос и стал мужчиной. Они оба стали. 

Баки только теперь обратил внимание на то, какие острые у Стива ключицы, как кожа обтягивает каждое ребро — руки сами тянулись потрогать, словно тени от лопаток были нарисованными и их можно было стереть пальцем. Что-то в его обманчивой легкости само притягивало взгляд — может, дело было в том, что его тело так сильно отличалось от тела Баки, может, в том, что это было по-своему прекрасно — так необычно и ярко, что трудно было отвлечься.

Поначалу это не казалось странным. Со Стивом никогда ничего не казалось странным. Баки смотрел, как капли от мокрых волос текут по спине, как светятся ребра из-под не до конца застегнутой рубашки, как четко обрисовывается под трусами член, когда Стив тянется что-то достать. Не пялился, нет, просто взгляд тянулся сам, и в этом не было ничего необычного — черт возьми, они в квартире вдвоем, куда еще ему смотреть, в стену?

А потом он обрабатывал ссадины у Стива на спине и понял, что хочет коснуться.  
Не ваткой со спиртом, не сквозь бинты — провести ладонью по коже, широко, чтобы почувствовать как следует, какая она горячая, какие по ней бегут мурашки от прикосновения. Он так и сделал — скользнул пальцами по ребрам сверху вниз. Стив дернулся.

— Щекотно же.

Баки, не слушая, провел снова. Кожа была такая тонкая, что подушечки пальцев чувствовали каждую косточку, каждую родинку, каждый побледневший с годами, но все еще слегка выпуклый шрам.

Стив фыркнул, отодвигаясь.

— Ну хватит тебе, ненавижу, когда так делаешь.

Баки замер, словно ему дали по затылку, рука бессильно повисла в воздухе. Там, где он нажал пальцами сильнее, остался едва заметный розовый след, и его будто магнитом тянуло дотронуться до него, нажать сильнее. 

«Интересно, — подумал он, чувствуя, как учащается сердцебиение. — Как можно вообще жить с такой чувствительной кожей, насколько вообще она у него чувствительна?»

А вот об этом лучше бы он не думал. Поэтому что это как раз и было чертовски странно.

И все начало меняться, медленно, но неумолимо. Баки старался, изо всех сил старался не смотреть, но квартирка была крошечной, по утрам они оба вечно спешили, сталкиваясь в ванной, полуголые и сонные, и Стив был теплым, особенно после сна, и мазок его руки по плечу, когда он протискивался мимо Баки в дверь, словно горел огнем. Баки шипел, отшатывался, но Стив, привыкший к его ворчанию, никогда не обращал внимания. Баки быстро отходил, но руки тянулись сами. Приобнять, взъерошить волосы, схватить за запястье, чтобы не таскал из сковородки общий завтрак по кусочкам... Он всегда был очень тактильным, но неосознанно, сейчас же понимал, понимал, что ищет поводы, что перегибает, но Стив не отталкивал, словно и это с ним было можно.

А потом осознание — Стив красивый. Стив очень, очень красивый.

И все это вместе пугало, да так сильно пугало, что Баки начал одергивать себя на каждом шагу. Где проходила грань нормальности? У них двоих никогда не было границ, Баки просто не умел их проводить, а теперь, в запутанном, сбитом жарком мире, где от чужих голых плеч рот наполнялся слюной, объективность и вовсе исчезла. Можно ли сжать плечо Стива вместо того, чтобы сказать «доброе утро»? А стянуть полотенце — посчитает ли это Стив шуткой или посмотрит на него тяжелым непонимающим взглядом? Можно ли подойти и расправить замявшийся воротничок рубашки, нормальна ли для людей такая забота, нормальна ли она для них двоих?  
Это все, решил он, оттого, что у него нет девушки. Человеку природой заложено желание прикасаться к другому человеку, это не исправишь. Тело хотело и тянулось, а так как выбора не было, то все желание выплескивалось на Стива. Мозгу было плевать, что он — парень и лучший друг, мозг воспринимал другую информацию — тепло кожи под пальцами, запах, навязчивый фантомный вкус во рту.

Это было похоже на план, и Баки нравилось. Контроль над ситуацией снова оказался в руках — уже забытое, но все равно приятное ощущение. Запутанный и сложный мир вокруг получил простое, логичное объяснение, удобное, правильное и легкое. И дело, в общем-то, было за малым. Баки выпросил у отца его лучший пиджак и одеколон, отпросился с работы пораньше и отправился на танцы. На секунду он испугался, что Стив захочет пойти с ним — никогда не хотел, но Баки иногда чертовски сильно не везло. Стив, благослови его Господь, только отмахнулся. И хорошо. Баки понимал, что, если Стив пойдет с ним, он не сможет отвлечься, а именно это ему и было нужно. Красивая девушка, «Калифорнийский апельсин» на повторе и держаться от Стива подальше. И все получится.

Поначалу правда получалось. Баки выглядел отлично и знал это, и ему действительно нравилось — атмосфера, музыка, жар в теле после третьего танца и второго бокала. Он пригласил очень симпатичную, очень улыбчивую девочку — она была блондинкой, и он выбирал сознательно — раз ему так нравилось, как солнце отражается от волос Стива, значит, нужно было двигаться в этом направлении. Она была чудо как хороша, и отлично танцевала, и ее руки были тонкими, легкими, словно невесомыми, и запах духов кружил голову, и она смущенно опускала ресницы, когда он говорил, что подарит ей все танцы, и будет танцевать с ней, даже когда стихнет музыка. От ощущения свободы мир вокруг плыл и кружился — не надо было думать, что уместно, а что нет, границы общения с дамами известны, как алфавит, все шло хорошо и правильно, так, как и должно было быть. План работал, как часы.

На третьем свидании она разрешила себя поцеловать. На пятом — залезть руками под платье. И это было так хорошо, так приятно, и Баки чувствовал себя нормальным. Страх внутри рассасывался, таял, как лед на солнце. Ему больше не придется прятаться от Стива, и одергивать себя, и срываться, и все станет как раньше. 

Он думал, что секс точно поможет, точно расставит все точки, и вопрос закроется, словно его и не было. Вот только когда он вернулся домой в наспех застегнутой рубашке, и сонный Стив поднял на него глаза, единственное, чего Баки хотелось — грохнуться перед ним на колени, прижимаясь губами к трогательной горячей ямочке между ключицами, и замереть так на целую вечность, чувствуя только жар кожи под губами и тонкие пальцы у себя в волосах.

Он пробовал снова, снова и снова. План, который казался таким идеальным, совсем не помогал. Напротив, все стало еще хуже, еще ненормальнее — теперь он знал, как ощущается чужое тело, прижатое к нему, знал, как лучше обхватить и усадить на колени, куда и как целовать... И что будет, если провести носом Стиву по шее? А если языком? Не только по шее — по узкой спине, вдоль позвоночника, чтоб бежали мурашки, чтобы Стив застонал — интересно, как он стонет?

Баки — не Стив. Это Стив никогда не сдавался.

Он принял свою ненормальность так, как принимают горькое лекарство — отталкивая, шарахаясь и давясь. Перестал касаться Стива, хоть и тянуло так, чтоб зубы ныли, отворачивался каждый раз, когда Стив переодевался, накрывался с головой, чтобы не видеть, как Стив спит — это почему-то возбуждало сильнее всего, аж до головокружения. 

Это в первый раз дрочить на Стива было жутко. Его потом тошнило, словно он не кончил, думая о лучшем друге, а предал его, бросив умирать. Все внутри сжалось и выгорело, остались лишь страх и пустота, хотелось пить и плакать, не разобрать, чего сильнее. Он долго мылся тогда, едва не сдирая с себя мочалкой кожу, потратил всю горячую воду и нарвался на недовольного этим Стива, и не смог посмотреть ему в глаза, сорвался и наорал, ушел курить на улицу и долго смотрел в холодное черное небо. Точка невозврата была пройдена, больше не осталось никаких планов, никаких иллюзий. Только одна мысль, бьющая по вискам, — «Стив никогда, никогда не должен узнать». 

Оказалось, что это — как драться. Во второй раз уже легче. И в третий. А уж дальше...

Лето было жарким как никогда. Стив ложился спать в одних трусах, и они частенько съезжали вниз, открывая копчик и ложбинку между ягодиц, от которой Баки срывало голову. Он лежал, гипнотизируя бледную спину, мерно вздымающуюся от дыхания, аккуратную узкую ложбинку, которая будто приковывала к себе взгляд, и проклинал то, что они жили на первом этаже и в комнате было вечно так светло из-за фонарей, что даже ночью было видно все, а что не видно — то представлялось так легко и так привычно, будто стояло прямо перед глазами. 

Он пытался уснуть под чужое тихое дыхание и никак не мог. Вздохнув и снова проиграв, он накинул на голову одеяло — в темноте было проще и как будто честнее. Если не видишь — значит, этого нет. Провел рукой по животу — член уже привстал, одного вида полуголого Стива, раскинувшегося на кровати, было достаточно. Баки знал все правила, которые сам же и придумал — делать все быстро, делать все тихо, забыть все и уснуть. 

И главное — молчать. Просто двигать ладонью вверх и вниз, туда и обратно, чуть жестче, чем раньше, потому что Стив, наверное, делал бы именно так. Он бы не жалел Баки, он знал бы, чего Баки хочет, и давал бы ему это. Стиву же никогда не надо объяснять, он сам все понимает, он понял бы и тут, понял бы, что Баки надо посильнее, и чуть сжать головку, это вкуснее всего, от этого бедра взлетают вверх сами собой и поджимаются яйца, а уж если повторить несколько раз подряд...

Он представил, как Стив склоняется над ним, но не целует, не дает дотянуться, только улыбается сладко и хитро, и глаза блестят, а крестик падает вниз и бьет Баки по подбородку, и челка мажет по носу, и щекочет, и Баки тянется, но Стив не дает, только смеется, продолжая работать ладонью...

И конечно, не выдержал.

Стон вырвался сам собой, задушенный, хриплый, но ужасно различимый в тишине комнаты. Баки замер, судорожно дрожа, коротко выдыхая в такт пульсирующей в члене крови и на автомате стискивая пальцы. Вспышка удовольствия прошла по телу волной, воздуха под одеялом совсем не осталось.

— Баки? — позвал Стив. Ну конечно же, услышал.

Баки перестал дышать. Пусть Стив думает, что ему приснилось. Или что звук был с улицы. Или...

Зашуршало одеяло, заскрипел пол — Стив опустил ноги, разыскивая носки. Вот же черт. Баки вжался в матрас. Возбуждение должно было пропасть, но от голоса Стива член словно стал еще тверже. Стив произнес его имя так правильно, так как надо — хрипловато спросонья, тихо, почти интимно. Как назло. Баки, не контролируя себя, вздрогнул, член дернулся в ладони, спина выгнулась сама собой. Он мысленно завыл от восторга и страха, изо всех сил закусывая щеку.

Стив, шаркая ногами, подобрался к его кровати.

— Эй, ты в порядке? 

Нет. Вообще нет.

Баки едва ощутимо двинул затекшими мокрыми пальцами по головке и чуть не заорал. Только бы Стив не додумался откинуть одеяло и проверить. Господи, схватить бы его сейчас за руку, у него такие красивые руки, такие сильные теплые пальцы, сжать бы их — и этого бы хватило, правда бы хватило, и чтоб Стив держал его, пока он кончает, а потом погладил по голове, будто одобряя, и назвал его раз по имени, только он так произносит его, Баки, имя, никто во всем мире так не сможет больше...

А потом притянуть, завалить на кровать, прижимать к себе до тех пор, пока не восстановится дыхание, а потом подмять под себя, и чтоб он позволил, лежал под ним безропотно, только смотрел в глаза и улыбался, снова и снова называя по имени...

— Ладно, Бак, — пробормотал Стив, и Баки почувствовал, как по телу прошла судорога. — Раз не проснулся, значит, не самый страшный кошмар снится.

Шаги прошелестели обратно. Баки сделал судорожный вздох, давясь горячим густым воздухом, двинул пальцами снова, осторожно, одними подушечками. Перевозбужденный член заныл так, что стало больно, по виску щекотно скатилась капля пота, заставив напряженное тело вздрогнуть от неожиданности.

Надо подождать, пока Стив уснет. А потом — как обычно, осталось же совсем немного...

Но вот осознание, что Стив не спит, что Стив может услышать, не давало ждать. Пальцы затряслись, Баки стиснул член, двинул раз, другой. Стив мог услышать, и Баки, полупьяный от возбуждения, почти кончающий, хотел этого, действительно хотел, хоть и понимал, что пожалеет, сотню раз пожалеет, потому что нельзя ведь, нельзя.

Он слышал, как Стив заворачивается в одеяло, как скрипит под ним старая кровать и шелестят простыни, как Стив тяжело вздыхает, пытаясь улечься поудобнее, и каждый звук воспринимался как подбадривание, как приказ действовать, и он не мог больше ждать, совсем не мог.

Оргазм, оттянутый, а оттого вымученный, накрыл облегчением и удовольствием, и Баки кончил молча, как кончал десятки раз до этого, уже привычно неслышно глотая воздух и заталкивая стон глубоко в горло. Залитые спермой пальцы тряслись, на секунду пришла мысль, что Стив облизал бы, или заставил бы Баки облизать. Он всегда брал на слабо себя и других, он бы точно на это решился.

Наверное, если бы Стив хотел этого, он бы сказал Баки правду. Он никогда ему не лгал. И сам Баки, зеркаля его, частенько был со Стивом честнее, чем с самим собой, потому что Стив всегда прекрасно понимал его, ловил его волну с полуслова, делил с ним каждую мелочь. Стиву можно было сказать все, только Баки не нашел бы слов, чтобы объяснить, почему его, Стива, руки, заводят сильнее, чем то, что под юбками у девушек, почему от его голоса в животе тянет сильнее, чем от поцелуя с девушкой, почему все нормальные парни хотят заработать денег и найти красивую верную жену, а он — закрыть Стива собой от всех бед и попробовать его член на вкус. Этого Стив не смог бы понять. Этого не понимал и сам Баки.

Он знал, что нужно делать. Уснуть, с утра застирать заляпанные простыни, приготовить кофе перед уходом на работу, дать Стиву подзатыльник за разбросанные по всему дому вещи, улыбнуться так, будто ничего не было, и забыть, как его сорвало в пропасть от дыхания Стива на соседней кровати. Дотерпеть до ночи.

А ночью снова можно будет вспомнить.

***  
Стив мечтал о войне.

Он мечтал о ней еще до того, как Рузвельт переключил дежурную ненависть к социалистам на ненависть к фашизму, до того, как Вермахт начал одерживать победы одну за другой, и задолго до Перл-Харбора. Он запоем читал книги о Первой Мировой — отца Стив не знал, но мать после его смерти так и не вышла замуж второй раз и любила того всем сердцем, а потому постаралась передать сыну память об отце-герое. Стив рос, зная, что все, что есть вокруг, стоило того, чтобы за это умереть. Он всегда любил защищать других, вернее, просто не мог по-другому, самоотверженность словно была вписана в него, была неотделимой его частью. Баки во многом, если не во всем, разделял его взгляды, хоть и частенько мечтал, чтобы Стив нарывался поменьше и защитил, наконец-то, самого себя от очередных синяков и ссадин. Он понимал, за что дерется Стив, сам дрался вместе с ним, но если Стив, казалось, не боялся ничего, то сам Баки боялся за Стива, и этот страх словно сковывал по рукам и ногам.

А потом объявили о всеобщей регистрации.

Баки почему-то сразу понял, что его имя окажется в «счастливой» капсуле. Мама, конечно, махала руками, дрожа от волнения, и все повторяла, что его имя не выпадет, что его не заберут, и молилась усерднее, чем всегда, не выпуская четки из рук. Молились все вокруг — почти в каждой семье был кто-то, подходящий по возрасту, воспоминания о Первой Мировой еще не остыли, страх словно витал в воздухе, прикрываясь местами шумной пьяной бравадой и призывами душить фашистов. Рождество сорок первого больше походило на массовое прощание, чем на праздник. На парней, которые уходили добровольцами, смотрели как на героев, уже выигравших войну. Стив смотрел на них с завистью. Он не мог найти себе места, постоянно хмурился и срывался на все подряд. Первый отказ его разозлил, зато второй он посчитал чуть ли не руководством к действию и принялся штурмовать призывные пункты с утроенной силой.

В день жеребьевки и Стив, и Баки почти не спали. И не разговаривали, словно замерев в ожидании, напряженные до предела. Баки говорил себе, что готов уйти, что знает, что уйдет, всегда знал, но смотрел на комнату, на неаккуратную стопку рубашек на столе, недопитый чай в до нелепости разных потертых кружках, на разбросанные по кровати рисунки Стива и мягкие лучи солнца, пробивающееся сквозь шторы, на старый вязаный коврик на полу с потрепанными краями — и не мог поверить, что через несколько дней ничего этого не увидит. Быть может, не увидит никогда — все, что видел каждый день, едва проснувшись и перед тем, как уснуть, из года в год, все, из чего состояла его жизнь и что он, хоть и не осознавая, любил до боли. Все было такое настоящее, такое привычное, такое нерушимое.

И фамилия в списках все взорвала, все разрушила.

Потом Баки суетился, не зная, чем занять руки, перестирал и перегладил все рубашки, даже те, которые не собирался брать. Вытащил из заначки закупоренную бутылку бурбона, и, отхлебывая прямо из горла, принялся перебирать книги. Стив нависал над ним молчаливой тенью.

— Я должен пойти с тобой.

Баки было страшно в ту секунду, когда его имя все-таки прозвучало, но в эту внутри все словно заледенело.

— Нет, не должен.

На языке вертелось «Потому что там я себя-то не смогу защитить...». Ехать было страшно, но осознание, что Стив остается дома и в безопасности, делало все в разы проще. Своя смерть казалась далекой и нелепой, словно несуществующей, словно ее не могло быть, но вот смерть Стива стояла перед глазами словно навязчивая картинка, и Баки полупьяно моргал, пытаясь стереть ее.

Он вытащил из-под вороха нижних маек коробку и протянул ее Стиву. 

— Открой.

— И что тут? Коллекция карточек?

— Здесь... — Баки понимал, что тянет время, а Стив не торопил и не торопился, и Баки замолчал на секунду, смотря на то, как бледные пальцы поглаживают гладкую крышку. Мягко, словно стирая пыль, словно нащупывая слова на Брайле, словно лаская. Словно решаясь. Баки завораживало и вело, голова, казалось, была набита ватой. Невидимые часы тикали так громко, что оглушали. Он хотел подобрать слова, но не мог, и тянул, тянул время, которого у них нет, больше не было. На секунду ему показалось, что у него вообще больше ничего нет. Вот-вот последнее и самое важное заберут.

Тот кусок жизни, что ярче других, теплее, важнее, нужнее, Господи. То самое. Больше не будет.

— Не надо, — наконец тихо произнес Стив. Попытался поймать взгляд Баки, но тот упорно смотрел поверх его плеча на выцветшие от времени и солнце обои. — Если не хочешь — не надо. Потом покажешь. Когда вернешься.

«Когда» прозвучало резко, грубовато, Стив явно не хотел делать на слове заметный акцент, но оно вырывалось и словно разрезало тишину. Баки ухмыльнулся.

— Нет. Сейчас. Тут... — он отобрал коробку назад и достал из нее сверток, замотанный в газетную бумагу, аккуратно склеенную на уголках. Упаковщик из Баки всегда был никудышный, но тут он старался, хоть и бумаги получше не нашлось. Редко она у них находилась, а всю, что была, он отдавал Стиву. — Это Бекке. У нее через несколько месяцев день рождения, если я не...

— Замолчи.

— Эй! — Баки отложил сверток, потер лицо руками и улыбнулся, но улыбка вышла неестественная, такая же аккуратно-правильная, как газетный сверток. — Черт их знает, этих фашистов. Может, через полгода мы еще не победим, и летом я буду лежать в каком-нибудь окопе, проклиная промокшие портки. Но малышку поздравить нужно. Отдашь ей?

Стив забрал подарок, теплые пальцы мазнули Баки по запястью и на секунду ему стало легче. Он правда надеялся вернуться раньше, мелкая ведь будет плакать, но...

— Если у мамы будут проблемы, — продолжил он, — то вот деньги, — еще один сверток, уже не такой аккуратный, кое-как перевязанный бечевкой. — Не говори, что мои. Да и она не возьмет. Ты просто загляни... ты заглядывай к моим, хорошо? И положи куда-нибудь. Чтоб нашла и... Чтоб не голодали, если вдруг. 

Он знал, что не нужно о таком просить, что это подразумевается само собой, и Стив, разумеется, вскинулся, аж глаза заблестели.

— Ты думаешь, я позволил бы твоей семье...

— Нет! — перебил Баки. — Не думаю. Просто возьми, Стив. Чтоб не тебе одному пришлось, понимаешь? Ты не должен заботиться о них в одиночку.

У Стива было такое лицо, словно он хотел ударить Баки, но он сдержался, запихав деньги в карман. Челка упала ему на глаза, но он даже не потянулся ее поправить. Только теперь Баки заметил, что у Стива дрожат руки.

Осталось самое трудное.

— Тот белый пакет... — Баки закашлялся, сделал еще один большой глоток, потом еще. — Там деньги тебе. 

— Что ты хочешь...

— Роджерс, не надо, ну хотя бы сейчас не надо.

Стив вырвал у него из рук бутылку, приложился сам. Не поморщился, не закашлялся, глотнул, как воду.

— Эй, приятель, полегче.

Тот демонстративно глотнул еще.

— Я буду за тебя бояться... — тихо сказал Баки. — Мне будет так спокойнее, Стив. Возьми. Там не так уж много, но ты купишь себе ботинки, или еще одну бутылку выпивки, раз уж она тебе так нравится, или, если будут проблемы с работой, пока меня тут не будет...

— Я не собираюсь тут оставаться и ждать тебя! — рявкнул Стив. — Не собираюсь просто сидеть и ждать, когда ты и другие парни будут вырывать победу зубами, не хочу и не буду!

Господи, ему как будто снова было пять. Баки хихикнул.

— Ты-то точно найдешь, чем себя занять. Сидеть и ждать не будешь, я тебя знаю. Глаз да глаз за тобой.

Стив сердито выдохнул, но спорить не стал. Зато выпил еще.

— Сейчас развезет, — предупредил Баки. 

— А если я хочу?

Баки, мотнув головой, плюхнулся на пол. Похлопал рядом с собой.

— Иди сюда.

Стив молча сел, скрестил ноги, прижимая к себе бутылку. Там оставалось еще больше половины, но, судя по поплывшему взгляду, ему уже давно хватило. Баки не стал отнимать, только схватил Стива за плечи — сейчас можно, сейчас уже точно можно — притиснул к себе и откинулся на стену.

— Что бы ты купил, будь у тебя миллион? — тихо спросил он.

Стив заржал в голос, пьяно пошатываясь.

— Господи, поверить не могу. Мы говорили об этом, когда нам было сколько, десять?

— И десять, и пятнадцать. Я бы купил лодку. Не маленькую, а такую, знаешь, на которой можно откидные стулья поставить. Чтоб подальше заплыть, откинуться на них, достать удочку... Кстати! Удочки я бы тоже купил.

— Из тебя ужасный рыбак.

— Вовсе нет! Помнишь, когда мы пошли с моим отцом...

На город медленно опускалась холодная безлунная ночь. Фонарь за окном мигал перегорающей лампочкой, в соседней квартире хрипло играл джаз, плечо Стива, теплое и жесткое, впивалось Баки в ребра, бурбон глоток за глотком согревал желудок. Завтрашний день, казалось, никогда не наступит, а войны нигде нет. Есть только запах чужих волос, отголоски незнакомой музыки и темнота.

Мир спал. Город спал. 

Засыпал и Баки.

***

Стив подошел неслышно, Баки аж вздрогнул и дернулся в сторону — после контузии одно ухо так до конца и не восстановилось, работало с перебоями. Стив сделал вид, что ничего не заметил, присел рядом, вытягивая ноги и стукая одним сапогом о другой, сбивая налипшую грязь. На Баки он не смотрел, и взгляд поймать не пытался, не заставлял. Только сказал тихонько, почти вопросительно:

— Доброе утро?

Баки шумно, почти демонстративно вздохнул.

— Доброе? Полночи морозил задницу. Кто только придумал чертовы палатки...

Им все еще было неловко рядом, словно непривычно. Да так и было оно, в сущности — Баки не успел до конца привыкнуть к войне, а Стив смотрелся на ней чужеродно, дико, и неправильно — словно смешались два мира. Тем более такой Стив — который стал красивее, сильнее и увереннее. Баки казалось иногда, что там, в Бруклине, остался его сопляк, и поверить не мог, что их квартирка теперь стоит пустая и брошенная, и что теперь вход в их старую жизнь закрыт насовсем, и теперь его ждет только семья, а Стив...

А Стив сидел рядом и явно не знал, с чего начать. Баки тоже не знал. 

— Смотри, опять бобы, — Стив протянул ему банку сухпайка и оскалился,— словно никуда из дома и не уезжали.

— Здесь их покупать не надо, — возразил Баки, поежившись. — Страна угощает тебя, дружок.

Стив заржал открыто, совсем не по-капитански и помотал головой.

— Что-то мне кажется, будто я ничего так не отрабатывал в жизни, как эти бобы.

— О да. Десяток убитых фрицев за пачку сухарей да банку консервов в день. Дорогие они, видать, стали, пока нас дома не было. 

— И кофе. Дум-Дум кофе варит. Пойдем?

Даже кофе Баки не хотелось. Горьковатая, пропахшая дымом вода не бодрила, только оставалась на языке противным привкусом. 

Стив как будто прочел его мысли.

— До вечера дотерпи. Гостиницу обещают дать нормальную. Может, даже вода будет. Отмоемся наконец, а то у меня пыль, кажется, даже в уши забилась. 

Он не обтесался еще, и это было видно — его все еще радовали такие простые мелочи. Баки же, казалось, заледенел внутри, поэтому просто кивнул. Да. Не мерзнуть и спать на настоящей кровати — действительно здорово.

Они были вместе восьмой день. Ровно неделю назад Баки лежал в камере смертников лагеря Аццано, смотрел в черный потолок и думал о том, что мама будет плакать, отец еще сильнее постареет от горя, когда узнает о смерти единственного сына, а Стив… А Стив будет винить себя, потому что он любил думать, будто может спасти весь мир и Баки впридачу. И останется один...

Их тогда учили этому. Говорили, что делать, если фашисты схватят и посадят в клетку. Будут пытать — молчи. Будет страшно — молчи. Потому что, ребята, лучше своими руками друзей убить, чем на них натравить врагов. Представьте, как вы отцу в горло нож всаживаете. А брату? А другу? Не можете? То-то же. Сейчас не можете, потому что вам не страшно. А там, под прицелом, с вырванными ногтями и сломанными пальцами, будет страшно?

Имя, звание, личный номер. Можете еще Господу помолиться, если не забудет он про вас. И ни слова больше.

Баки молчал, когда его тащили по грязи от старой, трофейной, исцарапанной пулями машины до камеры, когда били по ребрам, когда сломали пару и продолжили бить туда прицельно, дробя кости. Молчал, только скулил, когда накатывал жар, и грыз твердый от грязи рукав толстовки, пропахший кровью и потом. Он не сказал ни слова до чертового стола смерти, и даже на нем не смог молиться, только шептал навечно зазубренный номер. Шок, который накрыл его, когда он увидел Стива, развязал язык, но ненадолго, молчать оказалось намного проще. Лагерь снился теперь постоянно, и боль в ребрах напоминала о нем при каждом движении — он удивлялся, что после таких переломов вообще ходит, но удивление было мутным, словно на границе сознания. Кости срастались словно по волшебству — быть может, Бог послал ему чудо в ответ на так и не произнесенную молитву, избавил хотя бы от этой боли. И подарил ему Стива.

Стив. Со Стивом было сложно. Баки скучал по нему, скучал каждый день, начиная с момента, когда сел на корабль. Но скучать было просто и правильно, легко и привычно — Стив был дома, был в безопасности. Не так, как теперь — под пулями с дурацким щитом, неопытный и смелый, вечно лезущий на рожон дурак в нелепом костюме. Незнакомый совсем дурак, который разве что улыбался ему как раньше — светло и открыто, немного неуверенно, будто понимая, что Баки не привык к нему новому. Будто извиняясь, что не остался дома, будто зная, как сильно Баки этого хотел.

И хотелось отобрать его себе обратно — у войны, у свистящих пуль, у гула снарядов, у отряда, у начальства, у агента Картер и всего мира, вернуть на потрепанный ковер в их старой квартирке, прижать к груди, закрывая собой, и застыть так, срастись с вечностью. Еще сильнее, чем раньше, хотелось. Ребра заживали, синяки рассасывались, кошмары становились все ярче, Стив был нужен все сильнее.

И Баки увиливал, как мог, все увеличивая дистанцию. Когда вокруг были другие люди, было проще, кто-то то и дело отвлекал. Когда доходило до боя — становилось еще легче, за Стива надо было убивать, а это у Баки, как оказалось, получалось прекрасно. Гораздо легче, чем смотреть теперь ему в глаза.

Но вот из общего номера сбежать было некуда.

Баки, оказалось, успел подзабыть, как действовали на него дурацкие привычки Стива бегать по комнате полуголым, наспех замотанным в полотенце. На тощих-то бедрах оно едва держалось, а уж теперь... Секундного взгляда хватило, чтобы слюна залила рот, Баки закашлялся, отвернулся, дернулся вбок, запнувшись о собственную сумку. Черт возьми. Война выбила из него много человеческого, много нормального, да почти все выбила. Кроме дурацкого, навязчивого, волнами накатывающего возбуждения. Тогда, дома, он держался, он заставлял себя держаться, но здесь это оказалось намного труднее. Перед глазами все поплыло. Он был так близко к смерти, что чувствовал ее запах, он знал, что завтра может оказаться к ней еще ближе. И это знание мешало кивнуть, как раньше, и пройти мимо Стива на свою кровать раскладывать вещи, это знание заставило его взгляд снова и снова прилипать к незнакомому обнаженному телу, которое даже на вид казалось таким вкусным, что хотелось застонать.

— Эй! — окликнул его Стив, заметив, как он смотрит на дверь. — Ты куда это?

Баки неопределенно помотал головой.

— Вещи закинул, пойду гляну, как ребята устроились.

Стив нахмурился и сгорбился, взглянул исподлобья так знакомо, что у Баки защипало в груди.

— Не узнаю тебя, — заявил он прямо. — Ты же сам не свой. Я понимаю. Я видел, что там с тобой сделали, я… Я пришел за тобой слишком поздно. Прости. Я понимаю. Черт, точнее, я не понимаю совсем ничего, я еще несколько недель прыгал на сцене с картонкой в руках. Просто… Ты будто сбегаешь от меня. Все время сбегаешь.

— Стив. — Баки вздохнул тяжело и заставил себя посмотреть на него. — Все нормально, все действительно нормально, и я, ну… 

— Дело во мне? — продолжил напирать Стив. — Или я не знаю чего-то, Бак?

— Ты знаешь. — Баки показалось, что у него в груди кончился воздух, и он сделал шаг к двери, даже не осознавая этого. — Ты всегда все знал, разве нет?

— Не сейчас. Я сейчас совсем ничего не знаю, веришь?

— А чего знать? Ты опять нашел неприятности себе на голову и я, заметь, этому не удивлен. Но если бы ты не смог, если бы в той камере на соседнем столе лежал ты, я бы просто…

Он сделал еще шаг. Стив схватил его руку, удержал. Опустил глаза и замер, попытался что-то сказать, но осекся. И вместо этого прижался к ладони губами.

— Я шел туда за тобой, — пробормотал он. — Я пошел бы куда угодно. 

И Баки показалось, что мир застыл.

У Стива были очень теплые, очень мягкие губы, и они дрожали, а щетина колола кожу, и он не целовал, просто гладил руку губами, и как будто что-то шептал, а Баки стоял, как оглушенный, и смотрел, как по плечам, таким непривычно широким, стекают капли воды, медленно и сладко, и голова так кружилась, что он едва понимал, что происходит.

Решившись, он поднял вторую руку, провел пальцами Стиву по лбу, убирая челку. Тот вздрогнул, поднял голову, и глаза у него были такие синие, что у Баки перехватило дыхание.

— Можно? — спросил Стив, и, не дождавшись ответа, снова прижался губами к руке. На этот раз крепче. Застыл на секунду, коротко лизнул и снова посмотрел на Баки.

Он был таким горячим, что Баки чувствовал жар через одежду, и он не боялся, как и всегда. Он просто смотрел — спокойно, уверенно и прямо, и как будто заранее знал, что Баки не откажет, сейчас — точно нет. Он всегда понимал Баки так хорошо, так идеально.

— А можно, — в тон ему спросил Баки, — ты меня наконец-то как следует поцелуешь?

Это было как впервые стрелять в человека. Все внутри дрожало и сжималось, и от первого прикосновения губ задрожали колени, и было непривычно и странно тянуться вверх, и страшно до одури, и...

Баки казалось, что ему нужно много сказать, очень много, он шептал что-то и сам себя не слушал, не слышал, ему было наплевать. Ему бы, господи, не останавливаться. Никогда. Он вжался в Стива всем телом, бедра начали двигаться сами собой, и он застонал Стиву в рот, и тот задрожал, задрожал еще сильнее, и Баки поймал эту дрожь языком, ладонями, членом, кончиками пальцев, и прижался сильнее, чтобы прочувствовать, потому что это впервые, когда можно было трогать так откровенно, так по-настоящему — руками под формой, пальцами поверх напряженного члена, затянутого брюками, языком вдоль языка. И боже, как же сладко. Как же это сладко оттого, что Баки ждал вечность и еще неделю, гребаный принц из гребаной сказки, в которой можно почти умереть, родиться заново, пройти полмира и все равно не хотеть ничего сильнее и променять на поцелуй все королевство.

Стив дернулся, пытаясь прижаться еще ближе, пытаясь работать бедрами, так сдержанно и оттого так трогательно. Баки хотелось разложить его прямо здесь, прямо сейчас, хотелось увидеть, как он кончает, как расширяются его зрачки в ту секунду, когда начинает хлестать сперма, как вздрагивает и выгибается он после первой струйки, как у него перехватывает дыхание, когда горячие вязкие капли заливают живот.

Но еще лучше, еще слаще — когда он откинется на кровать, одуревший от оргазма, еще дрожащий, весь взмокший, ничего не соображающий и сытый, и потянется к нему, Баки, и попытается что-то сказать, но кто же ему даст, кто же позволит...

Стив низко выдохнул, почти застонал. У него был такой горячий язык, что умереть можно. Или кончить. Вот прямо так, прямо сейчас. Он, наверное, заметил, что и сам Баки ничего толком не умеет, но ему было на это плевать, ему хотелось здесь, сейчас и прямо так — чтобы взяли на весу, дрожащего, кусающего свои и чужие губы, едва понимающего, что происходит — он больше не может ждать, Баки это чувствовал.

Баки и сам не мог.

— Сейчас, — зашептал он, судорожно сжимая пальцы на члене прямо через ткань. Непривычно, странно и ошеломительно. Баки пытался не завыть, запомнить момент, зашифровать в памяти. Со своим членом было намного проще, но от прикосновений к чужому руки дрожали намного сильнее и сердце, кажется, тоже дрожало. И весь мир вокруг словно плыл.

Стив, казалось, вот-вот заскулит. Он сжал зубы, откидывая голову назад, уставился куда-то в потолок и вздохнул резко, давясь воздухом. Баки слизнул вдох с его губ, попытался улыбнуться, но не хватило ни сил, ни выдержки. Поймал ладонь Стива, поцеловал пальцы, вылизал сбитые костяшки — так вот какие они на вкус, так вот чего именно он всегда хотел! — прижался к ладони лицом. Круг замкнулся, вечность сжалась в кулак, ударила под дых. Мир изменился, они изменились, но руки у Стива были такие же теплые, такие же красивые, как и всегда. Баки завалил его на кровать почти на ощупь, судорожно огладил, проверил, прижался крепче. Стив поддался легко и безропотно, немного неуклюже управляя новым телом и путаясь в ногах.

Баки все еще слабо понимал, что делает, хватался за все и сразу, потому что не мог выбрать — целовал, стаскивал сбившееся полотенце… Он замер и задрожал от прикосновения пальцев к шее, попросил бы сжать сильнее, но слова кончились, а губы не слушались. 

Пробуя, он провел языком по животу и сыто зажмурился, чувствуя, как напрягаются мышцы. Бездумно повторил снова и снова, дурея от вкуса, потерся щекой о член и вздрогнул одновременно со Стивом. Побреется. В следующий раз побреется, черт побери, чтобы чувствовать все кожей, чтобы не царапать Стива, чтобы...

Он не раз представлял, как прижмется губами к члену Стива, но реальность оказалась совсем другой. Баки лизал, торопливо прихватывая губами, судорожно пытаясь сделать хорошо и понимая, что неумелого минета Стиву не хватит... Вот ему, Баки, похоже, что да, да, да, действительно достаточно ощущения чужого члена во рту, чтобы кончить, если прямо сейчас он не заставит себя оторваться.

Стив скулил уже в голос, кажется, даже звал Баки, глотая буквы. Баки когда-то мечтал, чтобы Стив умолял, но сейчас был готов умолять уже он — голова была словно набита ватой, мысли путались и хотелось, хотелось, хотелось...

Он облизнул член еще раз и спустился ниже. Толком не понимая, что делает, что вообще нужно делать, потерся языком, проталкивая кончик в дырку. Стив почти подпрыгнул, тихо хрипя — не понять, от удовольствия или от шока. Баки толкнулся сильнее, впиваясь пальцами в бедра, удерживая на месте. Старательно лизал, легонько посасывая, мурлыча, тогда как Стив всхлипывал и прижимался еще крепче. Да, это работало. Потрясающе. Стив закрыл лицо ладонью, но Баки совсем не чувствовал стыда. Он стонал, едва сдерживая переполняющий его восторг, и безумно хотел посмотреть Стиву в глаза, но не мог заставить себя оторваться.

Стив мелко выдохнул, комкая простынь, и Баки знал — этого он не забудет. Они оба не забудут, сколько бы раз ни повторили. Потому что это они. Потому что наконец-то дорвались. Потому что Баки впервые давился стонами, трахая его языком в задницу — неумело, мокро и жадно. Потому что теперь Стив будет знать, что кто-то хочет его так сильно, что дрожат губы и вылизывать становится все тяжелее, и когда Баки наберется практики, то заставит Стива кончать вот так, на одном языке, выстанывая что-то бессвязное и злое, раздвигая ноги все шире. Знал бы Баки раньше, как жадно может Стив подставляться под его язык — не выдержал бы, взял бы раньше, брал бы каждый день, чтобы Стив, выходя утром из дома, еще чувствовал, как вибрировал от стонов язык Баки, погруженный до упора в его дырку. Каждый гребаный день бы чувствовал.

Но выдержки уже не хватало. Баки разочарованно выдохнул, толкнулся последний раз и поднялся выше, наспех проводя языком по яйцам. Хотелось распробовать получше, так сильно хотелось, что от одной мысли об этом по члену проходил спазм.

— В следующий раз, — пробормотал он. — Не могу сейчас, долго...

— Выебешь... — лицо у Стива исказилось, стало совсем другим, почти неузнаваемым, голос сел и охрип. — Вернемся завтра с задания — выебешь так, чтоб орал. Ты понял, Бак? Я для этого вернусь. Давай, блядь. Давай уже.

О, да. Вбиваться в него так, чтоб голос сорвал, вколачивая в него собственную сперму, вылизывая искусанную до кровоподтеков шею. Да.

Баки даже ответить не смог. Сосредоточенно вылизал его член, одновременно кивая и соглашаясь. Заглотить до конца не удалось, но он старался изо всех сил, нахмурился, недовольный результатом, и услышал смешок. Стив, которому до оргазма осталась пара движений языком, смотрел на него и смеялся. И на лице у него была такая нежность, что Баки замер, оглушенный.

— Ты все такой же, — прошептал Стив. — Тебя никакая война не поменяет. Ты мой Баки.

И вот тут Баки почему-то покраснел, опустил глаза и принялся работать ртом, выдерживая хоть какой-то ритм. В фантазиях все было намного проще, в фантазиях не приходилось одновременно давится и стоном, и членом, и осознанием того, что именно он делает. Он потерся бедрами о кровать, набрал в грудь побольше воздуха и ускорился с такой решительностью, что Стива выгнуло над кроватью. Выпустил член изо рта, щелкнул языком по головке, широко зализал, потом зачем-то прижался губами. Стив задергался, забился под ним, Баки приподнялся в нелепой попытке удержать и, конечно, упустил момент. Первые капли спермы разлились на живот и пальцы Баки, пока он наклонялся, чтобы обхватить пульсирующий член губами. Стив, казалось, что-то кричал, но Баки не слышал его, не слышал даже собственное сердце. Судорожно сглотнул, уткнулся лбом Стиву в живот, пачкая челку в сперме и загнанно выдохнул, бессильно толкаясь бедрами в кровать. На затылок опустилась тяжелая рука, дерганно погладила, перебирая короткие пряди, и от этого прикосновения — от любого контакта — Баки казалось, что у него сначала взорвется голова, а потом и член.

Он растерянно и ошалело бросил взгляд на Стива. Машинально слизнул последние капли с губ, неосознанно вздрагивая от яркости вкуса. Стив в ответ уставился на него в упор, часто-часто моргая.

— Давай, — пробормотал он, не понимая, кажется, чего именно хочет. Сорванное после оргазма дыхание с присвистом вырывалось из груди. Он дернулся, будто пытаясь притянуть к себе Баки, и поморщился, падая обратно на кровать. Расслабленный, одуревший, едва понимающий, где он. 

Баки снова облизнулся. Все еще вкусно.

Член стоял так, что бедра рефлекторно дрожали, мелко толкаясь в воздух. Влажная головка пару раз ударилась о живот, выбивая из Баки стон. Стив, словно тоже чувствуя, застонал в унисон, слабо и хрипло, привстал, опираясь на локоть и снова посмотрел на Баки. Глаза у него были совсем огромные, зрачки поплыли, тень от ресниц делала их еще темнее. Баки казалось, что он падает, вот только упал он уже давно и вечность будет лететь в пропасть.

Он осторожно провел ладонью по горячему животу Стива, собирая капли спермы и чувствуя, как тот дрожит от каждого прикосновения — теплая, сытая, сладкая дрожь, словно пульс, бьющий в кончики пальцев. Руки тоже дрожали, зубы начали стучать. Мир вокруг будто замер.

Он обхватил мокрой от чужой спермы ладонью член и успел сделать только одно движение, когда Стив перехватил его руку.

— Нет. Не так.

Баки беспомощно взглянул на него. Растянуть, подготовить, войти медленно... Нет. Слишком долго. Слишком. 

— Стиви. Не смогу.

Тот толкнулся бедрами в воздух, словно выпрашивая прикосновение. Баки на автомате протянул руки, схватил, стискивая Стива до синяков, дурея от горячей влажной кожи под ладонями. Стив двинулся еще раз, снова поймал его взгляд.

— А так?

Баки, машинально поглаживая бедра снова и снова, не в силах отпустить, только кивнул и встряхнул головой, надеясь собраться с мыслями. Перехватил поудобнее, подтянул вверх, с трудом протаскивая по подушкам, мазнул головкой члена по чужому бедру и зашипел — слишком много сразу, слишком — нежная влажная кожа, крепкие пальцы на плече, тяжелый взгляд. Такой тяжелый, что мурашки по спине, с таким же, наверное, Стив шел за ним в ад. Так же смотрел, когда впервые за него убил. 

Стив, ловя движение, стиснул бедра, сжимая член Баки с обеих сторон. Мотнул головой, сбрасывая челку набок, чтобы лучше видеть.

— Помогай.

Помощь с его силой, конечно, была не нужна, но Баки будто по команде обхватил бедра сильнее и сжал, почти задохнувшись от крика. Члену было так тесно, что казалось, будто двигаться невозможно. Стив толкнулся, заставляя потереться как следует, откинулся на кровать и едва слышно позвал его. И звук собственного имени возбуждал Баки так же сильно, как прикосновение.

Он подчинился так быстро, как не подчинялся приказам. Принялся лихорадочно вбиваться, озверевший от голода, а Стив все сильнее стискивал его бедрами, подаваясь вперед, цепляясь за него, почти опрокидывая на себя и выдыхая ему в рот. Баки бездумно лизал ему губы, почти закричал, бешено толкаясь, опираясь Стиву на руку, едва не плача от того, как яростно и неумолимо накатывает оргазм.

— Давай, Баки, — повторял Стив, целуя его. — Не держись, не надо, мы повторим. Давай.

Баки послушался. 

Баки показалось, что он умирает.

Кончил он, а всхлипнул почему-то Стив, поймал его, удержал в руках, притянул к себе. Прижался лбом ко лбу, заглянул в глаза.

— Красивый, — пробормотал он. — Когда кончаешь, еще красивее. Не могу налюбоваться. 

Баки замотал головой, вылизывая горячие, натертые бедра, покрасневшие от трения, соленые от пота и спермы, потерся о кожу лицом, прошептал что-то, пытаясь собрать слова в кучу. Не получалось.

— Я тебя нашел, Баки, — все повторял и повторял Стив. — Я тебя поймал.

Баки чувствовал, как Стив снова возбуждается, как медленно твердеет под его ладонью влажный от слюны и спермы член. Хотелось улыбаться, так сильно, что болели щеки. Стив, пусть и непривычно большой, пах все так же, и волосы в мягком свете бликовали таким же светлым золотом, и глаза у него были точно такие же, и взгляд такой же — тот же вызов, те же смешинки.

— Давай, — подначил он, приподнимая уголок губ. — Не останавливайся, сержант.

Баки хмыкнул, отдавая честь и снова опускаясь вниз. 

Война была далеко, казалось, до нее — целая вечность, миллионы километров. Весь мир был далеко, весь мир был чужой и ненужный. Вся вселенная Баки была здесь — на узкой кровати в старом номере полузаброшенной гостиницы в Богом забытом месте, со Стивом под его ладонями — живым, настоящим, все еще его Стивом. Теперь его.

И останавливаться он не собирался.

Даже через тысячи лет.

Он не знал, конечно, что жить ему осталось меньше полугода, и не знал, что Стив последует за ним. Не знал, что всю следующую вечность из него будут делать оружие, а Стив будет лежать на дне океана с глазами, затянутыми льдом. Не знал он и того, что им не дадут попрощаться, и что о том, как сильно он любил, Стив узнает лишь спустя сотню лет, когда признаваться друг другу будет проще, чем пожелать доброго утра. Не знал, что забудет, как это — быть тем, кого любит Стив.

Не знал, что будущее все-таки наступит, хотя он будет умолять время остановиться.

Не знал, что потом-потом-потом он будет счастлив, еще счастливее, чем теперь.

Он просто целовал Стива, шептал глупости опухшими губами, пока где-то там, далеко, снова и снова взрывались снаряды. Впервые за месяцы он не слышал ни звука, оглушенный, одуревший от счастья, от ощущения того, как правильно и сладко ложится ладонь Стива в его руку. Так же, как когда им было по шесть, и так же, как когда им стало по двадцать.

Как и будет всегда.


End file.
